Happy Holidays
by LOSE IT ALL
Summary: Sequel to "Secrets". It's finished. Kristin and Scott are at SCott's father's house-who has gotten together with Elaine again-and they have one massive adventure...
1. Her Choice.

**Happy Holidays**  
  
Starring: Kristin Maddox, Scott, Martin and Elaine Barringer, Peter Scarbrow. Little bit of Kristin's dad in Chapter 1-2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Higher Ground characters. However, I do own Kristin and the Maddox family.  
  
This story takes place around Christmas, 2 months after "Secrets" does. IF you haven't read Secrets I suggest you do before this because lots of characters (Kristin, her family, Brandon) were introduced in Secrets and you won't get the plot if you haven't.  
  
**************************************  
  
  
  
Peter, Sophie, Kristin and Scott were seated in the den. It was 2 weeks before Christmas and they had a dilema. Scott wanted Kristin with his family. His dad was back together with Elaine and his dad wanted him home for Christmas, and Kristin didn't want to go to her house-not that Peter/Sophie/Scott would let her- and he didn't want her to be alone. Plus, his dad hadn't seen her since she was 5 and Elaine-as much as he hated her-had never met her. Like she deserved it, was all Scott thought.  
  
But Kristin's dad wanted her home for the Holidays with Steven. Kristin's mom had, turned out, filed for a divorced before she came to Horizon, her dad just never told her. Krisitn had been really depressed about this, and Scott wanted her to be happy for once.  
  
**earlier that week**  
  
"I don't see why you don't just turn in the bastard, him get arrested and put in the electric chair!" Scott cried when Peter told him their was a possibility that Kristin wouldn't be going hope with him. "It's not that simple, Scott. Kristin doesn't want us to tell, and even if she did, he wouldn't go to jail, I promise you." Peter explained. "Why?" Scott demanded. "He is a former police officer. She has ran away 5 times since she was 8 and all times charges has been pressed for abuse and dropped. Why? He was in the force, Scott." "That's bullsh-" "Watch it!" Peter sighed. It seemed like all he had been saying was watch it to his kids lately. Even Brandon had almost said something. "She's not goign home, I promise you." Peter assured him. "Whatever." SCott said and had stomped out of his office.  
  
***Back to the future:)***  
  
"Well, seems like Scott, your dad said he would love to have Kristin over. He knows what her dad did to her-Krisitn grimaces-and he said he would love for nothing more for his son and niece to be over." "Really?" Kristin cried. "Yep. Problem is, since you don't want us to tell, your dad still has legal custody of you and want you to come home for Christmas." Peter said. Kristin's smile dropped. She stopped talking. Peter looked at Sophie, they both had worried faces. When she stops talking like she just did it usually meant she was going to shut down. "Kristin, do you want us to tell?" Sophie asked. "I don't want to go home. But if he finds out I told, he'll kill me. He's not kidding! He stabbed me before...on my leg." Peter looks away to avoid the pain in Kristin's eyes and so she wouldn't see the pain in his face. "He won't, I promise." Peter said. "Whatever." Peter wanted to snap 'Do you 2 have a fond likeness for the word whatever' because that was all they used when they didn't want to talk But he didn't. He had learned to be patient with Kristin.  
  
Peter remembered his conversation with her Dad earlier:  
  
Robert (Her dad): Mr. Scarbrow?  
  
Peter: Yes? WHose this?  
  
Robert: Robert Maddox, Kristin's dad.  
  
Peter: Oh hi. What do you want?  
  
Peter still got cold to her dad.  
  
Robert: My kid. I mean, my kid to come home for Christmas.  
  
Peter: See, we've got a situation, Robert. Scott Barringer-  
  
Robert: So it WAS that little monster I saw-old Scotty boy.  
  
Peter: Um, yes. Well, he is here, also. His dad, since he hasn't seen Kristin since she was 5, would like her to come home with Scott for Christmas.  
  
Robert: SO? I'm the kids father!  
  
Peter: Yes, I know that. It's just...she doesn't seem to fond of the idea of going over to you. She would like to stay with Scott and visit her Uncle Martin and her new Aunt.  
  
Robert: Elaine?  
  
Peter: YES.  
  
Robert: So.  
  
Peter: We can't force her to go with you.  
  
Robert: Well I want her to.  
  
Peter: Listen, Mr. Maddox, I haven't asked her officially, but if she says she doesn't want to go with you but with Scott, then that's what she's going to do.  
  
RObert: Fuck your school, then! She can go with her little Uncle and his new little wife. And tell Scott I said hi. And I saw him that day.  
  
CLICK!  
  
(A/N: To understand the last part you must've read Secrets, about when Scott hid behind this bush. You won't understand this story if you haven't!)  
  
Peter was stunned.  
  
***Back the future...part2***  
  
"Kristin, I can't force you to go with your Dad. If you want to go with Scott, it's up to you. I need an answer. Now." Peter said firmly. "What do you think?" She squeled and hugged Scott. "Can you call my dad, Peter?" SCott asked. "Sure." "Good. Me and cuz need some more catching up to do. Plus we need to plan!" Scott declared and Kristin and SCott ran off.  
  
**********************  
  
So how was that for chapter one? Hope you like it. Review! But it doesn't matter howmany reviews I get I will still write it. 


	2. Do ya hate her?

Chapter Two  
  
I don't know exactly where Scott lived, so they are going to take a plane trip, kk? Let's just say...(picks random state/city out of brother's hat) Washington? Yeah! Olympia, Washington!  
  
I don't own Bitch Please by Eminem and I don't own Leave it Up To me by Aaron Carter or any other songs mentioned.  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
It was the day of the trip. Peter had loaded Kristin and Scott's bags into the jeep. Sophie was staying and Peter was driving Kristin, Scott and Shelby to the airport. Shelby insisted on coming. "C'mon, Peter, we're gonna be late!" Scott said, pointing to his watch. Peter rolled his eyes and kissed Sophie on the lips. "Bye, I'll be back in a few hours." He said. "Okay." "Everyone said their goodbyes?" Peter asked. "Shoot! I forgot to say good-bye to the toi-" Kristin started and the people around- Scott, Shelby, Peter, Sophie and Brandon-all giggled. "Uhh...I mean human good-byes." "Ooh...yep, I've taken care of that." Kristin said, nodding. "Good." Peter said after Scott had said yeah to. "Okay, well, get in." "Who gets front?" Kristin asked. "Why don't you get it, Shorty?" Scott said. "I'm not short...I'm vertically challenged, thank-ya." She said and jumped into the front seat. More laughs. "She's becoming more and more like you, Shelby!" Peter said. "Yeah. I love my handy-work!" "I heard that!" Kristin called. "Well, we better get going." Peter said. "Finally!" Scott muttered under his breath to Shelby who smirked. Peter looked back. "Haha." He muttered. "Well, bye." He said and hugged Sophie and Brandon. He got up front and started the car. Kristin had on her head phones and "Leave It Up TO Me" could be heard blasting from the ear phones.  
  
Scott rolled his eyes. "Tell her to turn it down!" He complaiend. Peter grinned. "You two are becoming more like sister and brother than I've ever known.." He said and soon they were on the highway.  
  
He looked in the rearview mirror and saw Shelby and Scott kissing. He nudged Kristin and nodded his head to the back. She turned around. "Aww...hey love birds here's a perfect song for you..." She said and fixed her walkman to "Bitch Please" by Eminem and grew red when Peter started staring at her. "Oops...sorry!" She said and quickly switched CD's. Scott bit back a grin. "Peter, put on the radio!" He said. Peter switched it on and groaned. It was Radio Disney and "Not TOo Young, Not Too Old" by Aaron Carter was on. "Brandon and Soph have been taking my car again." He said shaking his head. "Yeah, sure!" Scott teased.  
  
***At the airport***  
  
"I'm hungry!" Kristin complained. Shelby stuck out her hand. "Hi Hungry, I'm Shelby. Shelby Merrick." "Really?" Kristin asked sarcastically. "Yeah!" "Let's go to the food court." Peter said. They had gone through baggage claim and security and it really hadn't been all that bad. "Yeah!" They all said. Peter ran after the 3 kids who were already heading for the escalater. On the escalator a man said to Peter, "You have a wonderful family, mister, your one lucky guy. My family ran away from me. My wife took them." Peter looked down at the 3 kids he wished were his. KRistin was looking at him with her clear eyes. "Yeah, they are, aren't they?" He asked and Kristin grinned and his heart sank. Scott and Shelby were talking about how they were gonna talk and write everyday.  
  
At the food court Shelby, Scott, and Peter all got something from McDonalds. Kristin got a personal pizza from Dominos.  
  
Finally, the calls were being made for people to board Scott and Kristin's flight. Shelby tightly hugged and kissed Scott. She hugged Kristin. "Now you be a good little girl...Santa's watching!" She said. "Yeah! Sure! I'm always a sweet little angel!" Kristin said and Peter rolled his eyes and said "Yeah, right." Peter hugged Scott then hugged Kristin. "Thanks Peter, for earlier, on the escalater." She said. "No prob, Kristin. Well, get going, don't get all sobby on me!" Kristin grinned at him and he grinned back. "Bye, Peter!" They both called.  
  
"I get window seat!" Kristin called. "No! I do!" He said. "Rock paper scizzors!" Kristin declared. THey did- 3 out of 5- and Scott won. "We'll switch...it's a 2 hour flight." Scott pointed out. "Okay." "Thank you!" A woman growled when they finally sat down. Scott and Kristin both started laughing. Luckily they had the 2 person side of the plane, so they could have a little privacy.  
  
"So, what's Uncle Martin like?" Kristin asked as they took off. "Ah...he's Okay. He's kind of a jerk when it comes to what happened between me and Elaine." "What's she like...besides the fact that she, well, you know..." "Yeah. She, before that, was pretty okay. Always a little flirty, even when my dad was around, but I just took it that she was pretty young. She was really nice." "Oh. Do you hate her?" Scott thought about that one. He hated her for the fact that she did that to him, but...other than that there wasn't anything to hate. "Besides the other fact, I guess not. I mean, whenver someone would ask if just felt RIGHT to say 'yes', you know? Well, before she did that, I loved her, in a motherly way. I could tell her anything. She was home more than my dad. She came to all of my games and she acted like she cared, then she started flirting. Do you hate your dad?" He asked. "Yes. I mean, we've never got any good moments, except when he was high. THen he was...decent. Not always nice, but a little caring. But he never was like Elaine, he abused me from the start. When I was to young to hit he neglected me. Tied me to beds, put things around my mouth so I wouldn't cry or anything. Then I turned 2 and everything changed. He tied me up but he started hitting me." "I can understand why you hate him. I hate him and I haven't talked to him since that last time when you were 5. I never talked to Steven much. He didn't want anything to do with me." "Yeah. I remember that." She said. The rest of the ride was silent. With the occasional snorts and snores of the man in front of them. 


	3. Meeting Martin and Elaine

Chapter3  
  
  
  
"There's something I've got to say  
  
You're always with me even though your far away  
  
talkin' to you on my cell  
  
just the sound of your voice makes my heart melt  
  
oh girl  
  
it's true  
  
I'm all about you"  
  
-"I'm All ABout You" by Aaron Carter. It relates to chapter 5. Or will. Just wanted to get that out of the way.  
  
****************************************************  
  
They switched halfway and Kristin let Scott listen to her walkman. "What good CD's do you have?" He asked. She knew the type of music he meant, but she racked off all the names of the ones he didn't like. "Aaron Carter, Backstreet Boys, Dream Street-" "I said GOOD music." "Oh you mean brain rotting music?" She asked, but sheknew she liked it to. Scott smirked. She handed him an Eminem CD and he sat back.  
  
Kristin looked out the window into the clouds. Soon she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
***Flashback***  
  
11-year-old Scott picked 5-year-old KRistin up and wrapped her in a tight hug. "I'll see you again, soon," Scott told her. Kristin looked down. She didn't think so. Her dad and Martin had a really big fight about the bruises on Kristin. Her dad promised Martin would never have to worry about them again because they're moving and we never coming back. He had then grabbed Kristin's arm and dragged her to the car. Blonde, 13-year-old Steven following. When at home, her dad grabbed her arm and spun her around so quickly she lost her balance and she fell and her head hit the edge of a counter. She screamed in pain, as loud as she could. Her dad kicked a few times and left her there. Hoping she'd die.  
  
***End of flashback/dream***  
  
"Ahh! I'm sorry-" she cried as she was shaken awake by Scott, who was un- buckling his seat belt. "Hey, you had a night mare!" He said, putting his arm around her. "Yeah, I guess. Have we landed?" She asked, but she knew the answer. "Yeah. God knows, only YOU could sleep through the landing that we had." He said, shaking his head. "Was it rocky?" "Rocky wouldn't be the word I'd use. Hell would be." He said.  
  
They were soon walking out of the terminal, Kristin slowly. "C'mon, they don't bite, I promise! Maybe Elaine, but that's a different story..." he trailed off. They reached the end of it and saw Martin. Scott ran to his dad and hugged him tightly. Martin looked past Scott's shoulders and saw Kristin standing there shyly. "Kristin!" He cried, throwing his arms open. She hesitated but then ran into his arms. "I've missed you so much, Kristin. I-I'll explain everything later, okay?" He promised. She nodded. "God, I never thought I'd see you again! Your mom sent our mom pictures sometimes and she would then make copies and send them to me...how's your mom?" he asked. "Umm...I don't know. Dad didn't tell me, but they divorced before i was sent ot Horizon." "Oh...sorry." He said. "Yeah." "Well, go meet Elaine!" He said, motioning to the lady that stood behind him. Kristin walked up there slowly and stood there awkwardly. "Hi!" Elaine said, opening her arms. Kristin hugged her back. Elaine and Scott said hi, but Martin either a. didn't notice or b. ignored the awkwardness between them. He picked up Kristin-who still looked like a 9- year-old and they all walked to baggage claim. Kristin easily picked out her suitcase. It was a roll one, and it was Adidas. It was just like her favorite jacket-black with the bright green border and Adidas logo. Scott had an ordanary suitcase, though. FInally he found his-it had already circled about 4 times- and they headed to the jeep. Elaine climbed in front along with Martin and Scott and Kristin sat in back. "So, Kristin, how's Horizon?" Martin asked. "Umm..pretty good. At first it sucked." She admitted. "Yeah. Well I'm sure Scott thought the same thing. Didn't ya buddy?" He asked. "Yeah." Scott admitted. "Well." Martin said, but didn't find anything else to say. "So, what grade are you in?" He asked her. "Seventh." "Oh. I remember that grade...hard, isn't it?" "Kinda."  
  
Nothing else was really said. An occasional basic question like "Whatchour favorite color?" "Ocean blue." "Still? Cool."  
  
Kristin's eyes widened at the site of Scott's house. It was huge, white, and beautiful. She tought she lived in a middle class-rich neighborhood. Haha. They pulled into the driveway and Martin took Kristin's bag. "Scott and Kristin, why don't you take your bags to his room and we'll sort out the sleeping arrangements after dinner." "Okay, dad." "Okay, Uncle Martin." She said and noticed the grin on his face. They passed by the Christmas tree, which was piled with gifts. "I wish we had a normal Christmas with my dad. We never had Christmas, never even a tree. No gifts or anything. My mom was nebver home." She said. "Don't worry, we have great Christmases here. Tonight or soon we'll go driving around seeing the lights." SCott explained as they climbed the stairs. "I wish I had a family." She said. "Now ya do." he said and guided her to his room. Scott put his bag around and looked around. It bought back both good and bad memories. Mostly bad. His football and rockstar posters were still up. All his trophies had been kept up, and dusted, also. He had on fresh sheets. "Close the door." He told Kristin. She did and walked over to him. "I know this might sound stupid, but can you maybe sleep on my bed? I'll take the floor, make a pallet or something. I don't think she'll try anything but still..." "No problem. I'll take the floor." "No, no. If she doesn't do anything or try anyting if we're alone I'll know it's Okay. Tomorrow you'll be back in your room." He said, emphasizing YOUR. "Huh?" She asked. "Wanna see?" "Yeah!" She cried.  
  
Scott showed her to the 3rd largest room in the house. Her eyes widened at the site of it. 


	4. The Room

Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Scott must've told Martin everything she liked because the bed suit was ocean-temed. The room was painted ocean blue and posters of all of her favorite musicians were up. There was a large, blown up picture of Kristin and Scott. It was a picture of her when she was 10 and a recent picture of Scott made to look like it was together. "We'll have to replace it soon, won't we?" Martin asked, making Kristin jump a little. "Yeah..." She said. She was in awe. She LOVED the room. "Thanks, Uncle Martin!" She cried and hugged him tightly. "Well, Elaine helped, to." He said. "But she is downstairs. You can thank her later. You wanna go light seeing tonight?" "Sure!" She said. "Okay." He said and left. Scott rolled his eyes. "What? What'd I do?" She asked. "Nothing. He's just always trying to make her look good. You thank him it's gotta turn into her. She's got him in friggin check!" Scott said and Kristin laughed.  
  
"Are you ticklish?" Scott asked, remembering one time she had peed on herself because he had been tickling her and she had been laughing. "No way!" She declared but started to sneak out. "Yeah right!" Scott exclaimed and grabbed her and threw her on her bed. He started tickling her and she was laughing very hard. "Scott....that....tickles..." She said. Scott laughed along with her.  
  
"A-Hem?" A voice cleared and Scott whipped his head around. It was Elaine.  
  
"Yeah?" Scott asked coldly. "Your father wants you downstairs Kristin and Scotty. Time to eat." She said. "Okay. We'll be down there in a minute," Scott said and turned back to tickling Kristin. "Aahh!" She squeled, trying to turn away but she couldn't because she was laughing to hard. Kristin saw Elaine walk up to Scott and put her hand on his shoulder. "Now, Scotty!" She said sternly. Scott stopped and whipped around. "Don't ever touch me again, skank!" He growled. Kristin sat up in surprise. "Watch it, Scotty. Now get downstairs. NOW." She said and left haughtily.  
  
Scott was puffing and huffing, trying to control his anger. "Scott?" Kristin asked timidly, remembering how when her dad did this he turned around and slapped her. "Yeah?" Scott asked not softly but not rough, either. "Do you think she'll try anything?" "I don't know, kiddo. Let's go downstairs." He said and they raced down the stairs, nearly killing each other on the way. Kristin caught up with Scott but he put his hand to stop her from going around the corner and motioned for her to be quiet.  
  
"He called me a skank, Martin!" Elaine complained. "Just ignore the boy, Elaine. I'll talk to him later." "Martin..." "Elaine!" Martin nearly shouted. Kristin's eyes widened. "Come on," Scott muttered and they turned the corner. "Hey, Scott, Kristin," Martin greeted them. "Hey," They both said back. Martin looked at the places. He had to sit Elaine and Scott as far as possible apart. "Scott, why don't you sit at one end and Elaine the other?" He said, trying to sound casual. "Okay," Scott said and sat down. Kristin took the right seat.  
  
"So, Kristin, did you like your room?" Elaine asked when everyone was situated. "Yeah! Thanks a lot!" She said. Elaine smiled. "No problem. So, SCotty, how was the school?" Elaine asked. "Okay." He muttered, chewing on his lasanga. "Good. Kristin?" "Okay." She answered. "I swear, you two are more like brother and sister than cousins!" She said and he and Martin laughed. Kristin looked at Scott and they both shrugged.  
  
*******************************  
  
Next chapter: Light seeings, Kristin and Elaine get into an argument. 


	5. Lights, Action...

Chapter Five  
  
  
  
"Okay, you guys go play basketball or something, we'll clean up then go out for light-seeing." Martin said when everyone was finished. "You sure? I could help?" Kristin offered. "Nah...it's okay, go ahead and play." Martin said and Scott and Kristin ran outside. "So...what's to do around here?" She asked once they were outside.  
  
"Well...do you wanna meet one of my friends?" "Okay." "Okay, wait here, I'll be right back." Scott said and ran inside to tell his dad where he was going.  
  
THey walked to Scott's friends house. "His name is Michael, he's 18." "Okay." She said.  
  
Scott knocked on the door. A tall woman answered. "Hey, Scott!" She said and hugged him. "Hey, Mrs. Thomas. This is my cousin, Kristin. She's at Horizon to." Scott said. "Hi, Kristin." "Hi." Kristin said shyly. "Is Mike home?" He asked. "Yeah sure. In his room." She said and let them in. Kristin followed Scott up the stairs. He stopped at a door and knocked. "Yeah? Who is it?" a voice called from inside. Scott put a finger to his lips to tell Kristin to hush. "The pizza man." "What the fuck?" "THe pizza man, Scott Barringer?" "Scott!" The voice yelled and the door flew open. A cute guy who was about 6'2, bleached blonde hair and grayish-green eyes appeared. "Hey, man!" He said and exchanged high-fives with Scott. "Whose this?" MIke asked, motioning to Krisitn. "You got a girl, man?" "Yeah!" MIke's eyebrows shot up. "What? Not her! THis is my cousin...my girl, Shelby, is back at Horizon!" Scott cried, looking embarassed. Kristin bit back a grin. "Yeah, sure, man." Mike said and laughed. "Hey, Scott's cousin. Sorry he's a bit rude. I'm Mike. And you are..." "Hi, Mike. I'm Kristin." She said. "Cool. Hey, Kristin. So Scott, can ya stay long?" "Naw, can't stay at all, in fact. We're going light seeing. Just wanted to say high. I'll come sometime soon, though." "Alright. Bye, man. Bye, Kristin." "Bye." They both answered. Kristin and Scott walked downstairs and Martin was waiting for them across the street. "C'mon guys!" He yelled. "Don't worry about Dad. He just gets a bit...over excited about Christmas. Now with you here..." Scott trailed off.  
  
They got into the jeep and for the most part Scott was silent. Kristin looked at him. He seemed faraway, distant-not like how he was at Horizon. Was he always like this at home? Or just around Elaine?  
  
Kristin tried to concentrate on the lights, but it was hard. For once, she was worrying about Scott instead of vice versa. "What's wrong with you two? I know you're not that quiet," Elaine noted. Scott bit his lip. When they didn't answer Elaine sighed and turned back around. Scott looked over to her. "What's wrong?" She whispered. "I'll tell you later." Scott muttered. Kristin shrugged.  
  
When they got home it was around 9:30, they had stopped for ice cream. Kristin and Scott were beat so they both headed to his room. "You still want me to sleep here?" She asked. Scott nodded immidiately. "Yeah...we were alone for a sec earlier and she was flirting...if you don't want to, though..." "No, it's okay. I know how it feels." "What? He did-" "No...not him. Steven did. But you can't tell Peter, Scott!" She pleaded. "I'll think about it." He muttered. Kristin went to her room and changed then walked back into Scott's room. He had already changed and was making a pallet on the ground. "I'll sleep on the floor," Krisin said. "No. I will." He said. "Why? I've slept in worse places. In cars, strangers homes, streets, I'm use to it," She said. "Huh? What-" Before he could ask Elaine walked in and Scott grew quiet. "Scotty, your dad wants to talk to just you." She said. "Okay." He muttered and slipped past Elaine.  
  
"What are you doing in here? What's Scott doing making a pallet on the ground?" "Um, I'm sleeping in here." "No you're not. That's what you have a room for." "Well he wants me to so I'm sleeping in the bed and he's sleeping on the ground. He wants to." "No, you're not, I'm your Aunt and I don't care how bad your father treated you you don't act like a piece of crap in this house." "Like you?" She retorted. Elaine raised her to slap her but Scott grabbed her arm from behind. "Don't you dare, skank," He said. "Scott, she has her own room." "What do you care?" He demanded and Elaine turned bright red. "I don't." She said and stomped out. "She hates me. Everyone always hates me." She said and sat down on the bed and stared ahead. "Why do you care what she thinks? SHe's a skank... " He said. "Yeah, well, when everyone says they hate you because of my bruises, you kind of take it hard...even if it is HER." She said. "Hey, cheer up. We'll go tomorrow, okay? Without her. Okay?" "Yeah. Thanks." "No problem. No get in the bed." He said and hugged her. "'Night." He said. "Good night." She said.  
  
************  
  
Next chapter: Scott meets up with an old enemy and it ends up in a rough fight in front of Kristin. 


	6. The Fight

Chapter Six  
  
"I'm All About You" will be used in chapter 7 or 8 NOT this chapter or chapter 5, sorry I said wrong. It will have to do with Adam.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
When Kristin woke up, Scott was already dressed. "Hey, sleepy-head!" He said. Kristin smiled a little. "Hey." She said. "Well, get dressed. Dad is making breakfast then leaving. Elaine's already gone, thank God. We're going to go check out some friends of mine in the empty lot. Then we'll do whatever you want, okay?" He asked. "Sure." She muttered, she was still dead-tired. "Well, get dressed. I'll be downstairs." He said. "Scott?" "Yea?" "Did she..." "I heard the door open. Thank God you were sleeping, I thought she was gonna hit you. She was just coming to see if you were here. I bet if she wasn't..." "Oh. Sorry."  
  
  
  
Scott walked downstairs and Kristin quickly changed into jeans and a light sweat shirt that sat "Spoiled" on it. How she wished it was true. She ran downstairs and was greeted by Martin. "Hey, Kristin!" He said and hugged her. "Hey, Uncle Martin." She said. Breakfast was sausage, eggs, and toast. "So is it good?" Martin asked. "Yeah, thanks." She said. "Well, I better go. Would you two mind doing the dishes?" "Nope." They both answered. "Okay. Scott, if you'll go anywhere call me. Elaine should be home around 6, I'll be home around 9, I work late. Don't come home after 8, Scott, and please don't do anything stupid..." He warned and left.  
  
They did the dishes and got in Scott's car. "So this is YOUR car?" She asked. "Yeah. Amazing what you can get when you behave for a few days. My dad was so proud he bought me a car." Scott explained. It was a skyblue convertible. "Turn it to 95.5 (A/N: This is an Atlanta rap/pop station)" Scott said and she did and "THe Way I Am" by Eminem was on. "I hate when they play old songs, but at least this one is decent, right?" Scott asked.  
  
The ride was silent except for "The Way I Am", "Drowning" by the Backstreet Boys, "Leave It Up To Me" by Aaron Carter and "Thank You" by Lil' Bow Wow.  
  
Finally they drove up to an empty lot where about 20 kids around Scott's age were. Most were smoking or drinking. "You do this stuff?" She demanded. She had drinkers, they reminded her of her father. "I use to." "How could you?" "Kristin...let's not get into this right now, okay? Listen...if someone offers anything, even a cigeratte or even just a little drink, you BETTER say no, I'm not playing with you. You understand?" "Yeah." "Good. Stay by me, okay?" She nodded, but grew a little scared. Why was he giving her all these warnings???  
  
They got out of the car and a few kids ran up to them, obviously Scott's friends because he hugged the girls and exchanged high fives with the guys. "Where ya been, man?" "A school in Canada." "Oh. Boot camp?" "Naw." "Oh. Want one?" He asked, holding a joint out to Scott. "No." He immidiately responded. "Why? Just because you have a kid?" "No. She's my cousin. It's stupid to do drugs." "Whatever, man. Don't go around Quint, man. He's Pissed at you." "Why? I haven't been here for 6 months." "Because last time you were here Kara dumped him because she liked you, then you didn't go out with her." "I didn't like her!" Scott defended himself. "Whatever. I'm just saying stay away-uh-oh..." The guy said motioning to behind him. Scott rolled his eyes. "Hey, Quint," He said and turned around, along with Kristin. "Hello, SCotty-boy," the brown-haired talled tanned boy sneered. "What do ya want?" Scott demanded. When he didn't answer Scott said whatever and grabbed Kristin's hand and pulled her over to where all his friends were but someone grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around. "Trying to protect your little cousin?" "Shut the fuck up, Q-Tip," He called the skinny kid. QUint lurched at Scott and punched him in the nose. Scott shoved Kristin behind them to protect her but then proceeds to punch Quint in the stomach as hard as possible. Quint doubled over but still tried to punch Scott-where the sun don't shine- but Scott kicked him. He stopped when he heard a police car. He turned around to make sure Kristin was still there and tried to make it to the car but was stopped by a police officer. "Sorry, kid. You're coming with us." He said. Kristin looked up at Scott. He shrugged. "Gotta bring the kid." Scott said, motioning to Kristin. "Well, we got to take you the station to file a report. Since you didn't start it you won't get charged but gotta file a report. Then we'll take you to you 2 dad's. Okay?" Scott was about to say she wasn't his sister but looked at the happiness in Kristin's eyes. "Do I have a choice?"  
  
  
  
Next chapter: Martin yells at Scott...Kristin has an intense nightmare that makes her run... 


	7. the Nightmare

Chapter Seven  
  
I won't mention Aaron Carter anymore except where she calls Adam! Kristin's birthday is March 10. She'll turn 13 soon, but it's only December in this story.  
  
***  
  
The police officer called Scott's dad and told him he had to come pick up his kids from the police station and that a friend of Scott's was taking his car back to their place. Martin didn't even question that "your kids" meant Scott AND Kristin.  
  
Martin arrived and tried to control his anger but before they were even out of the doors he swatted Scott in the back of his head. Scott didn't say anything but Kristin hid behind Scott, afraid of Martin now.  
  
When they got home Martin was so angry he didn't exactly walk straight. They got into the kitchen and he threw down the keys on the counter. "Go upstairs, NOW, Kristin!" Martin screamed. "Dad don't yell at her-" "SCOTT, SHUT UP!" He roared and Kristin ran out and went halfway up the stairs then went back down and sat on the bottom stair.  
  
"What were you thinking? Huh, Scott? Going back to your pot-head friends!" Martin yelled. "Dad I just-" "Then you go and get into a fight, your second day home! You could've been killed, along with your cousin. Your twelve-year-old cousin, Scott. She's been through enough, dontcha think?" "Well so have I! But I bet you wouldn't care!" "THis isn't about you, well it is, but...God, Scott I am SO mad at you I can't think so straight. What if he had pulled out a knife? A gun? If he hadn't have shot or stabbed you, he could've Kristin, or one of your other friends. God, Scott, I thought that school was suppose to HELP you? But I guess you're just as stupid as before. DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY...SCOTT!!!" He hollered and Kristin ran up the stairs and saw Scott stomp out. Martin walked out the back door and slammed it as hard as he could as Scott ran out the front door. Kristin peeked around the corner to make sure Martin wasn't there and ran out to Scott. She closed the front door. "What the hell do you want?" Scott screamed and turn around and saw it was Kristin- and she was shaking. "I'm sorry...I thought it was my dad. God, I hate him SO much sometimes." He said and walked over to her. He hugged her but stopped when he noticed she was shaking. "Hey, what's wrong? He's not mad at you," Scott said. Kristin shook her head. "What? You can tell me anything!" He promised. "It...it...sounded like when me and my dad use to fight. Except he'd punch me." She said, getting a memory.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Hey, Kristin, come play football!" Adam told her over the phone. 10-year- old Kristin looked around the house. It looked pretty clean, a few dishes, but the dishwasher was going, so she threw them into the sink, grabbed her jacket and ran outside.  
  
She came home about an hour later and walked into the kitchen. Her dad was glaring at her. Uhh...hi, dad," she said. "Come. Here. Now." He said. She slowly walked over to him. He grabbed her collar and watched her in the nose. "I thought I told you to clean this damn house up. My room is still a mess, my bathroom is still a mess, and this kitchen...there are spots ALL OVER THE FLOOR! There are dishes in the sink. What the hell were you thinking? HUH?" He screamed and kicked the back of her knees and she fell to the ground. "I didn't know I was suppose to clean YOUR room and YOUR bathroom! And when I left the dishwasher was still going!" SHe screamed back, knowing what was coming to her." "Don't you dare talk back to me," He screamed and picked her up by her hair and punched her in the eye. She tried to squim away and finally he got tired of her and threw her down and stomped upstairs. She laid there for a few minutes then went into the pantry to the money jar. The "Money jar" was where her dad put money for when his friends came over to bet. She took a stash-around a hundred dollars- and ran out the front door.  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
That night at dinner the tension was almost unbearable for Kristin. Martin was giving Scott Looks that could kill, Scott was giving them right back and Elaine was looking confused. "I'm leaving." Scott finally said and threw his dishes in the sink. "What went on today?" Elaine asked Martin. "Scott and Kristin kind of got arrested." Elaine's mouth dropped open and mouthed "already". "Can I be excused?" Kristin asked. "Go ahead. And if you can through to your wonderful cousin tell him he's grounded until he goes back to school." Martin said and Kristin put her dishes in the sink. She walked outside and sat on the curb. Mike was outside and walked over when he saw her sit down. "Hey, Kristin, where's Scott?" He asked. "Umm...I don't know. But he's grounded anyways." "What? Already?" "We kind of got arrested." "Wow. And only your second day?" Kristin rolled her eyes and wanted to say "Gee, you can count?" but Scott came up from behind her. "Yeah. On our second day. Wanna go somewhere?" "Scott, your dad said you were gr-" "Kristin, I'm fully aware of that." He said and walked past her. "Well what do I tell them?" She asked. "The truth-you don't know." "Whatever." She said and walked back into the house.  
  
***That night***  
  
She was in her own bed. Scott wasn't home yet, Martin had been badgering Kristin up until 10. Elaine was sitting on the couch, fanning her face. The stereo was playing 95.5 and Eminem was on again. She was worried about Scott. She knew he took drugs before Horizon. She finally fell asleep.  
  
***Nightmare (This dream is her imagination, un-like her other dreams...)***  
  
"Kristin...yep, that's right I FOUND you!" Kristin's dad gleefully yelled. She jumped out if the bed and met her dad's fist. "Don't worry...I'm a- gonna getcha. I'm gonna take you from your safe little Uncle Martin's house and take you where you belong. I'll beat you to do death-just wait. That's what you deserve," He punched her in the face again, "You don't deserve this," he said, motioning the room, "All your pretty little posters...pretty little ocean blue. How about after I kill you, I throw you in the ocean? Everyone will forget about you. Peter, Sophie...they'll all forget about you. Like you never existed." He said. He started beating her and finally stopped. "C'mon...time to go..." He said and pulled the limp girl to the car.  
  
***End of dream***  
  
Kristin snapped awake in her bed. She looked around, breathing hard. No sign of her dad. She knew it, he was coming to get her. She jumped out of the bed and peeked into Scott's room. He was just getting into bed. She tip-toed down the stairs. She had to get away, she just hoped Scott or Martin or Elaine wouldn't hear. "He was coming...you've got to get away..." she muttered to herself. She slipped out the door.  
  
When outside she looked at a big clock on a building as she walked the streets. It said 5:05 AM. She was freezing, and it was December 23. Great Christmas presents to her only family. She walked to the only place she knew in town-the empty lot. She had seen a playground by it, and although she knew some kids were runaways and pretty much lived there, she just hoped not many kids were there. When she got there she looked around. The cold bit into her face, and her flannel pyjamas did nothing. "How could you have been so stupid? It's Washington....and winter." She told herself and walked over the a tunnel thing on the playground. She curled up into it and soon fell asleep. 


	8. I'm All About You

Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
Kristin heard whispering around her. She snapped awake, but hit her head on her...wait, no, it wasn't her bed it was a tunnel! She crawled out and tried to think. Oh. She had ran away. She looked around and saw a tall blonde guy coming towards her. Her eyes were foggy and the coldness was making tears run down her face. She finally saw who it was, Scott. He grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "Why'd you run?" He demanded, still holding on tightly. THe worst thoughts had run through his mind...she had run because she blamed herself for him leaving...she had been kidnapped...she had ran and been hurt...one of his friends high or drunk couldn't taken her...All those plus more had ran through his head when he woke up at 8:30 to find his house empty, including Kristin. His dad had left a note saying he had left early, Elaine always left around 7, and the note said for him to fix Kristin and him some breakfast and try not to get into any more trouble, so of course, no explanation why Kristin wasn't watching TV or sleeping in her bed.  
  
Kristin didn't answer, she just stared straight ahead.  
  
***2 hours later-the Barringer house***  
  
"My dad's gonna get me." Kristin said suddenly. Her and Scott were watching the movie "Big Daddy" on DVD. "What?" Scott asked, snapping up. "That's why I ran. In my dream...he said he's going to get me...then kill me." She said, feeling tears come in her eyes. Scott wrapped her in a tight hug. "I swear to you, I won't let him even get this number, okay?" He promised, whispering in her ear softly like his mother had always done when he was scared. "You're lying. Everyone lies!" She said, but she didn't mean it. Scott knew that, so he just hugged her then brightened and pulled him apart. "Hey...you wanna call Adam?" He asked, rememering the way she had drooled over the picture that Adam had sent in November. "Yeah!" She cried. She ran to the phone and quickly dialed Adam's number.  
  
Ms. Holbrook: Hello?  
  
Kristin: Hey, Ms. Holbrook! It's Kristin!  
  
Ms. Holbrook: Oh, hey, Kristin. Well, here's Adam. He's been missing you!  
  
She teased.  
  
Kristin: Hey, Adam!  
  
Adam: Hello.  
  
Kristin: I miss you.  
  
{Adam shifts uncomfortably from one foot to another-he misses her, a lot, and Kristin could soon hear a favorite song of hers blasted from the backround-last time I'll mention AC!}  
  
Adam:I miss you to...  
  
KRistin: WHat's that?  
  
There's something I've got to say  
  
You're always with me even though...you're far away  
  
Talkin' to you on my cell  
  
just the sound of your voice  
  
makes my heart melt  
  
oh girl  
  
I'm all about you  
  
CHORUS  
  
I'm all about you  
  
I'm all about us  
  
No baby, you never  
  
Have to question my love  
  
And every night there's a new crowd  
  
But it's always you I'm singing about  
  
There is only one  
  
These words are going out to  
  
Oh girl, I'm all about you  
  
I know you worry sometimes  
  
Some other girl will  
  
Make me forget you're mine  
  
There's not a doubt in this world  
  
That anyone could take  
  
The place of mine #1 girl  
  
It's true  
  
CHORUS  
  
When I close my eyes I can see you  
  
It's like you're right here  
  
And this feeling is only getting stronger  
  
Girl you're with me everywhere  
  
CHORUS  
  
I'm all about you  
  
Kristin could hear Adam turn off the music quickly, as if he was embarrased someone would hear him.  
  
Kristin: Did you mean that?  
  
Adam: Yeah, I did. Well, except the whole everynight thing, but I guess since I'm never with you, I never see you.  
  
Kristin: Yeah. Thanks, if you words girls were replaced with boy I'd mean it, to.  
  
Adam: Thanks. Well, I better go. I was hoping you'd call. Peter told me you were at your cousin's house.  
  
Kristin: getting close with Peter?  
  
Adam: I only talk to him every other day! I think he knows it's me, do they have caller ID? Cos he picks up the phone and half the time you're in the office, by the way you really need to stay out of trouble, and says "Adam, here's Kristin."  
  
Kristin laughed.  
  
Kristin: Okay, bye Adam. Luv ya,  
  
Adam: Love you, to.  
  
They hung up. "Awww...ain't that cute?" Scott teased. Kristin smirked. "Cuter than you!" "Ouch..." he said, pretending to be hurt, then he chased her around.  
  
  
  
Next chapter: Scott talks with Shelby, it's Christmas Eve, with plenty of surprises! 


	9. Scott calls Shelby

Chapter Nine  
  
"Hey, Peter, it's Scott!" Scott said into the phone. Kristin was dozing on the couch, and it was 2:00 PM. Martin and Elaine were still at work. "Hey, Scott, how's it going? Everything okay?" "It's okay, I guess." "Okay...what happened?" Peter demanded. "Uh...me and Kristin got arrested yesterday and she ran away this morning really early and while Elaine and dad were at work I found her..." "You got arrested?" "Long story." "Oh. How's Kristin?" "I don't know. Sometimes she seems happy but she's been having lots of dreams and nightmares about her dad. That's what made her run away." "Oh, no. Not again. I guess we're going to have to work on that again when you'll come back." "Yeah." "So I'm guessing you didn't want to discuss all of that?" "Yeah..actually, I wanted to talk to Shelby." "Oh yeah. She's kind of upset her mother's not taking her for Christmas...but Jess is coming down Christmas day. Their mother is working." "Eesh...tough break." "Yeah, well talk to Brandon a minute while I go get her." "Okay, bye Peter." "Bye Scott." "Hello?" A voice asked. "Brandon? Hey, little buddy. It's Scott." "Hi, SCott!" "SO, what's up? Waiting for Santa?" "Yep..Shelby's here, Juliette is and Ezra and Daisy. Auggie went bye-bye!" "Cool. Whatcha think you're going to get?"  
  
Brandon's voice turned panicky. "Peter said a bag of coal because I've been bad!" He screeched. "Uh-oh. What'd you do?" "I said shit!" He cried. "I mean, I heard Auggie say it when he fell, so when I fell I said it! Then Aunt Sophie yelled at me! Then today I threw a roll at Ezra and Peter got all huffy and told me if I didn't behave Santa would bring me a bag of coal!" He pouted. Scott had to bite his tounge to keep from laughing. "Well, here's Shelby. Bye, Scott!" Brandon said. "Bye, Brandon. BE GOOD!" Scott told him. "I always am!"  
  
"Hey, SCott!" Shelby screeched. Scott pulled the phone from his ear. "Thanks, it's not like I ever wanted to hear again. Hey, Shelby," he said. "Oops...sorry. So...how's everything?" "Ahhhh..." "THat bad?" "We got arrested-" "Who the hell is we?" "Uh...me and Kristin?" "Scott!" "What?" "I can't believe you got arrested already...and KRistin?" "Well she didn't really do anything. She was just with me, so they couldn't leave her there." "Oh. Peter know?" "Yeah. And off the subject of arresting, it's kind of depressing." "Oh, yeah, of course!" Shelby laughed. "So...you miss me?" "Of course!" Shelby answered. Scott grinned. Kristin groaned a woke up, rubbing her head. "What'd we do before I went to sleep?" She asked, still groaning. "Nothing I think you hit your head when I was chasing you." Scott answered. "Who was that?" Shelby asked. "Kristin, she just woke up." "Oh. Sounds like you when you wake up from an afternoon nap!" "Haha!" He said sarcastically. "So...anything happen?" Shelby asked, and from the icy tone in her voice she meant with Elaine. "Her and Kristin didn't exactly hit it off. I had to stop her from slapping her." "Damn her!" Shelby cried. At first, Shelby and KRistin had been enemies, then Shelby and her became friends. Now they were more like sisters. "Yeah well...my Dad is pissed at me right now. He yelled at Kristin and I think she's scared of him now." He said quietly, not wanting Kristin to hear. She didn't. She was watching some Zoog Disney show. "So...what are ya'll doing for Christmas?" Scott asked. "Having a real big dinner in the cafeteria. Everyone is gone except for us in the Cliffhangers and a few Trackers. Everyone else have parents who care." She muttered. "Peter and Sophie care about you like parents." "Yeah." She said. "So...what's the trouble with Brandon?" Shelby groaned when Scott asked this.  
  
"Soph and Peter say he's just acting out because he knows his parents send him to be with his Aunt Sophie, so he's trying to be good or something like that. It's not working. He repeats anything we say, he's horrible to watch, he runs away from you. Peter almost called the police one time after a little game of hide-and-go-seek turned into run-and-find-Brandon-or- your-on-shuns." Shelby said and Scott laughed. "Oh shoot, I've got to go." Shelby muttered. "Why?" "Peter needs to call Jason's mother." "Jason McGarmie?" "Yeah, fighter boy." "Oh. OKay. Bye, love ya." "Love you, to. Tell Kristin I said hi." "Okay. Bye." "Bye." They said and hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Kristin asked while still staring at "Boy Meets World". "Shelby." "Cool." She said. "She says hi." "I say hi, to." She muttered, still staring at the TV. Scott rolled his eyes and jumped over the couch and landed right next to Kristin. Kristin gave him a Look that said "are you okay?" (mentally). "Fine,fine." He said and they turned back to the TV.  
  
  
  
I know I have short chapters, and I'm sorry, but I don't like having a cluttered page, plus it is much easier on the eyes. 


	10. Strawberries and Cream

Chapter Ten  
  
This is the complete chapter. S orry it sucks I've been working oin my website.  
  
  
  
It's Christmas Eve  
  
Kristin woke up in her bed with a sore back. She limped downstairs and found Martin, Scott and Elaine all eating different breakfasts. Nothing was cooked, so she guessed Martin was still very mad at Scott (and possibly her) and Elaine was still very confused. Martin was eating some toast, Elaine was eating an orange, and Scott was eating some cereal. "Hungry?" Scott asked. "Nah." She said. "Well, why don't you go watch TV. If you don't mind I'd like you and Scott to get started cooking the easy stuff for Christmas dinner tomorrow. I get off on regular time today but Elaine gets off around noon. Alright?" Martin asked without looking up. "Whatever." her and Scott both answered. Soon Martin and Elaine left.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Kristin asked him. "Dad's still pissed and Elaine is I think mad at you and me for whatever reason." He answered. "C'mon, let's get those cakes done.. I don't wanna be around when Elaine is here." SCott said and they got crackin...literally...  
  
Kristin had never cooked cakes, and Scott hated cooking. Needless to say, it was a very interesting morning.  
  
First they decided to work on the cheesecake, since that was by far the easiest. Right up until pouring the strawberries onto the cake. Thats when it got interesting.  
  
While Scott smoothed out the strawberries Kristin put the cakes into the oven. When she turned she got a strawberry in her eye. Scott stood there grinning with the spoon covered in thick strawberry stuff (well, the leftover bit). "You...don't worry, Scott, I'll get you back!" Kristin said. Scott smirked. "Suuuuurrrrrreeeeeee you will," he said. She just smiled and they got back to the cakes again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Around 12:30 they were done. They were sitting on the couch watching "A Christmas Story" as Elaine walked in. "Mmmm...smells good, guys," she said. Kristin was confused. Where was the Elaine that hated her that morning? "Uh, thanks," Scott said, awed, to. "Well, I'm going to get started cooking. I just LOVE Christmas!" She cried and went straight for the kitchen. Oh. So THAT was it. "Well, can I take Kristin for a drive?" Scott asked. "Whatever. Just be back by 4, I'd like us to spend Christmas Eve as a family." "Dad won't be here until 6 or 7 though," SCott said. "WE can be a family without your father, Scotty. Some kids don't have fathers," She said, shooting a look at Kristin.  
  
Kristin started to say something but Scott cupped his hand over her mouth. "And some kids have decent stepmothers." He retaliated, pulling the scowling Kristin out of the house.  
  
"I hate her." Kristin growled when they were in the car. "Don't worry about her. She's spoiled. Her parents all spoil her and my dad spoils here like he did when I was a kid." "Oh. At least your dad didn't beat the hell out of you." "Yeah, I guess I'm lucky, huh. My dad doesn't care about me, but he doesn't beat the crap out of me. Yeah." He muttered. "You'd rather your father care about you but beat you?" "Yeah." He said earnestly. "Yeah right. You don't know the feeling of being scared to sleep. Of afraid of walking through the door, to the smell of booze or a fist. Everyone thought we had this perfect little family. Their was the daddy who had a good job and even use to be a big bad police officer, there was mommy who loved her little family even if she rarely saw them, their was the big brother who was even in college, and then their was the young daughter who has a police record and a school record longer than all the stocks put together. Hey, you have to have one screw-up in the family, don't you?" She asked, crying.  
  
Scott didn't know what to say. Kristin never talked about her past. He felt guilt, he wouldn;t want his dad to hit him, he just said that.  
  
Kristin didn't even talk about her past to Peter or Sophie. She only trusted 4 people-Scott, Peter, Sophie, and Shelby and she never talked about it. 


	11. THe Creek

Chapter Eleven  
  
  
  
*An Hour Later*  
  
Scott was sitting in the driveway at McDonalds waiting for a drink. Kristin hadn't spoken a word since her "outburst". SHe had stared out the window and Scott had suggested everything possible to make a conversation. "So..." he started while they were waiting but he couldn't find anything to say. She didn't say anything. "Kristin!" He groaned.  
  
The window person (what are they called?) gave Scott the cokes and he drove off. He handed her her drink but didn't say anything.  
  
"When are we going back to Horizon?" Kristin asked as they were driving around the city. "The 26th. Peter wanted us to get back as soon as possible." Scott said, grinning. He didn't say anything about her not talking so she wouldn't stop talking. "I wanna go back." She muttered. "I know you're dissapointed about your "wonderful" family and all but we do have some pretty cool family members." Scott said. "Like who? Like Aunt Jamie? THe one who knew dad beat me and didn't tell because she loved her brother? Great family." "No. We have lots of cousins." "It doesn't matter, none of them remember me." SCott couldn't say anything to that. The car went silent again.  
  
"You want to go to the place I use to go if I was upset?" Scott asked suddenly. "Okay. Whatever." She said, shrugging. Scott pulled up to to a wooded area.  
  
***Flashback*** (Scott's)  
  
"Scott, honey, me and your dad have some news to tell you." 10-year-old Scott's mother said. Scott sat down on the couch. "Yeah?" He asked. "Well, you know that we've been fighting a lot," his mom started, "Yeah and it's starting to get a bit annoying," Scott growled. "Scott..." his father warned. "Well, we've realized that this isn't the best way to bring you up. We've decided to get a divorce." She said. Scott's head started to spin. "What? That's not fair! What about me?" Scott cried. "Scott, THAT'S not fair. And this is for you!" His dad said. "I hate you both!" Scott screamed and ran out the house.  
  
He ran straight for the creek. He had been going there since he was 6. The creek was beautiful-it was sorrounded by flowers, even in the winter. The water was crystal clear and there were fish and tadpoles. It was a very big creek-maybe even a pond. Very few people knew about it as it was behind lots of trees. In fact, as far as Scott knew, only a few of his friends knew.  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
Scott would do anything to keep it clean. He never smoked, drunk, or did drugs around it. He never bought trash to the area. They got out of the car.  
  
Scott noticed that it was just as he left it- including a sign that he had created. It was a piece of huge cardboard hammered into a stake. It said SCOTT BARRINGER. Simple but that meant it was his.  
  
"It's beautiful." Kristin murmered. And it was-the water was still crystal clear-not muddy and murky like most creeks and ponds. "It is, isn't it?" Scott asked. They just sat on the grass for an hour. Scott looked at his watch. "Uh-oh..." he mutered. "What?" Kristin asked. "It's 4:10." "Oh crap!" THey both said and ran for his car. 


	12. Pack Your Suitcases

CHapter Twelve  
  
Scott drove as fast as he could, within reason. That within reason got him a speeding ticket. "C'mon man, I was 10 about the max!" Scott argued. "Sorry. Pay up or be in court." He said, handed the ticket to Scott and walked off. "Fuck!" Scott yelled as they were driving. Kristin moved over to the door as much as she could.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
8-year-old Kristin's dad reached her and slapped her face then put his hand back on the steering wheel. THey were on their way home from a play at Kristin's school. She had missed a line, and her dad was furious. "How could you forget a line? You had TEN LINES! Ten lines, for goodness sakes! How stupid are you?" He screamed and threw a shoe at her. What was a shoe doing in the car? She wondered. She grabbed her face and struggled back the tears. Suddenly there were police lights behind them. "Fuck! Look what you made me do!" He growled and pulled over. "Hi, off-Shawnie?" Her dad cried. She groaned inside. It was one of her dad's friends. THey were the reason she wasn't out of the hell hole.  
  
"Sorry I was speeding man, I just dropped something. You know how it goes." "Yeah. What's wrong with Kristin?" He asked. Kristin hadn't been able to hold bakc her tears and now they were streaming down her face. "SHe got in trouble now she's upset. Her mother has spoiled her beyond reasoning." "I understand. Stevie's mom spoils him." "Oh. Well, I better get going. IN trouble?" "Naw...just be careful. Bye." He said. Kristin's dad went off.  
  
***at the house***  
  
"How dare you CRY, you little baby!" He screamed and threw her against the wall. "You're a soft bitch!" He screamed, punching her. "PLease stop!" She begged, sinking down to the floor. Her dad kicked her twice then stomped off.  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
They drove into the drive way at 4:50. "Damn...dad's home early!" Scott groaned. THey jumped out of the car and ran for the house. Martin and Elaine greeted them. "Well, it's nice that you'd decide to join us!" Martin said sarcastically. "Um...anytime," Scott said, squirming. "SCOTT BARRINGER! I'm TIRED of this...and you, Kristin, you're walking on thin ice, kiddo," Martin yelled. "Don't call me kiddo!" Kristin retorted. "What?" "DON'T...CALL...ME..KIDDO!" She screamed. "Both of you'll go to your room NOW. And pack your bags. You're leaving today. You're presents will be air mailed to you." Martin said. "What?" Kristin cried. "Martin I think that's harsh-" "Elaine, please," Martin said.  
  
Kristin got tears in her eyes. "I thought you cared. But I guess you're just like everyone else, huh?" She asked and ran up the stairs. Scott looked at his dad with hate. "I can't believe you." He said and ran after Kristin. 


	13. What's Christmas?

Chapter Thirteen  
  
I know this probably wasn't the story you expected it to be and sorry if you were dissapointed. It will probably have 2-4 more chapters, including another cliffhanger on the last one!  
  
Kristin was laying on her bed, sobbing. She shook with fear, hate, and everything else to describe what had just happened. Why'd she think this could have been her family? She had always been hated, except for the people at Horizon and Scott. She just had this rejectable personality. Scott walked in.  
  
He sat down by her. After awhile she sat up and dried her eyes. "I don't think he meant it," Scott said and pulled her over to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Why does everyone hate me?" "Oh come on, they don't-" "Besides you and the people at Horizon." "You know that's not true..it's just I've screwed up a lot and my dad is taking it out on both of us since he can." "Yeah right." She said. Just then Martin walked in.  
  
Kristin jumped up and got her suitcase. "Sit down." Martin said and she did. "I'm not sending you back today. But I am tomorrow. Scott, you dropped this," Martin said and his tone turned icy as he handed Scott the ticket. "Listen dad I was trying to get-" "Save it, Scott.. I'm tired of your excuses." He said firmly. "We wanted to spend the afternoon of Christmas Eve together. But we can't even do that." He said. "Elaine's not my family. Or Kristin's. Did you know she's been treating Kristin like crap?" Scott said, his voice growing icy, also. "Oh, just like she did you, huh?" Scott glared at him with hate.  
  
"Listen, Elaine has cooked everything. We're going to pick up the ham and stay out for awhile. You two are not to leave this house period." He said and walked out. "TOld ya." Scott said.  
  
***That Night***  
  
Martin and Elaine were in bed. Scott was in his room but the light was on. Kristin was trying to get to sleep but it was impossible. She had never celebrated Christmas-her dad never cared. her mom was never home. Her brother had to take the fact he had a screwed family. SHe didn't ever get presents, for her birthday, Easter, or anything. Her mom never seemed to care. She never questioned the stories Kristin told about her bruises. Her mom was in denial her family needed help.  
  
Christmas was a foreign word for her. When she got to school from Winter break in her old clothes and everyone else had new clothes, shoes, jewelery, etc, she felt jealous. She had even stolen a silver chain from a girl she hated. She still had the necklace in her room as far as she knew.  
  
Eventually she drifted off to sleep. 


	14. Christmas

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Kristin was waken by Scott. "C'mon kiddo, it's Christmas!" He said excitedly. "Are we really leaving for Horizon?" "Yeah. Around 5. Dad got the tickets. I'm happy, aren't you?" "Kinda." "Well...come on!" He said and pulled her out of bed. They ran downstairs.  
  
Martin and Elaine were sipping on coffee on the couch. Kristin was amazed- there was a LOT of presents! "Well, go get opening!" Martin said. Kristin grinned and she and Scott both literally dived towards the tree. Any presents that were for Elaine and Martin were put into a pile. Kristin opened her first present slowly. "Hurry up!" Scott told her. She tore off the rest of the paper. It was the new Aaron CD (Sorry, I just had to put him in there again)! "Oh thank you!" She said to no one in particuliar. She looked over at Scott. It was his old football jersey except in the style that his school had this year. "The coach sent it." His dad explained. "Wow...tell him I said thanks!" He said. They tore open the rest of the presents.  
  
***Later that day***  
  
THey were in the dining room eating-it was 1:30. They were eating unusually early for them since Kristin and Scott had to leave. THey were almost done when Scott, without looking up, said, "It's really good Elaine thanks." really quickly so it sounded like "reallygoodlainehanks" but Elaine got the message. "Thanks, Scotty," she said and Scott cringed. God, what if she thought I was coming on to her? he thought. "Yeah, it is Elaine," Kristin joined in. "Thank you." She said smiling. Elaine confused Kristin. One minute she hated Kristin and Krisitn hated her right back for the things she says and what she did to Scott, and the next minute she's acting nice like nothing was ever wrong with Kristin or Scott. The dinner was mostly silent. Sometimes Martin would talk about work with Elaine, but nothing was said to the kids.  
  
WHen they got done Scott andKristin stood up. "Well, you two better go pack. We'll be leaving at 2 sharp." Martin said and Scott and Krisitn went up the stairs. Scott finished packing before she did since most of his stuff was still in his suitcase. "You want me to help?" He asked. She shrugged. "Sure." SHe had 4 outfits but had also made space for any stuff she brought back. She put the stuff on the suitcase and the remaining stuff in her huge backpack. Scott ended up putting a few things in his suitcase since he couldn't bring everything to Horizon.  
  
"Are you two ready?" Elaine called up the stairs. "Yeah!" THey called back.  
  
"Hey, does Peter know we're coming home early?" Kristin asked as they were walking downstairs. "Yeah he'll be meeting us at the airport." "With Shelby?" Scott grinned. "OH yeah! How could he resist?"  
  
THe drive to the airport was silent. THe radio wasn't even on.  
  
When they arrived and checked in and everything it was 4:30. People were boarding. "Geezeit was a zoo!" Martin commented as they waited for theirr seats to be called. It had taken just over an hour and a half todo everything-check-in, security, etc.  
  
Finally they called rows 21-15. "Well...that's you guys. I hope you had fun with all the little adventures you 2 had." He said but he was smiling. THey exchanged hugs and soon Kristin and Scott were in their seats-with no battle of window seat!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry this story has been rushed but I'm hoping my next- Brotherly Love- will be a lot better. It will about Kristin's brother Steven coming to Horizon, except their are a few changes-Steven is 16 instead of 19, and no one has ever heard of him from Kristin's dreams. So people are clueless about him. I'll explain it more when I start the story (this story isn't finsihed there's about 2 more chapters). 


	15. Orphan...or not?

Chapter Fifteen  
  
THe plane soon landed and Kristin and Scott ran out of the terminal. Shelby saw them first and Scott ran straight for her. Peter greeted Kristin with a tight hug. "Sorry you got sent home early," he whispered in her ear. "Yeah well, I don't think they could have taken anymore," she told him and Peter laughed.  
  
"Well, you two and I are going to have a little talk about your new police record," Peter said as they got into the jeep. Kristin turned around and looked at Scott and they both grinned. "Yes daddy!" THey said in high pitched voices. No one knew how much Kristin meant it.  
  
Kristin turned on the radio to a rap/rock station. "The Way I Am" Was on again. "You can call me an asshole I'm glad because..." the radio blared. Krisitn turned red again and fumbled with the radio. "Uh...wh-whoops..." she muttered as Peter gave her a Look again. Scott and Shelby both bit back laughs.  
  
They turned into the school and were greeted by all the Cliffhangers minus Auggie-"He'll be here tomorrow"- and Sophie and Brandon.  
  
Brandon ran up to Scott and Kristin. "I got toys! I didn't even get any coal!" He shrieked. Kristin gave a confused look to Scott. "Uh...long story," he explained. Peter laughed. "Well, you 2 go unpack. I've got to talk to Sophie, so meet me in my office at 8, okay?" He asked and they both nodded and ran off.  
  
***In Peter's Office***  
  
"So what did Martin say?" Sophie asked, referring to what Peter and Martin had talked about over the phone-about adopting Kristin legally. "He siad no, that it would be to awkward for him and Elaine and that there's to much space in between them." Sophie sighed. "You know, her dad still has custody of her, anyway," Sophie said quietly. "No he doesn't I told." "You told about what he did?" She asked. "Yeah. I had to. He could have taken her out of this school if he wanted to and I think he was thinking about it. If I didn't he could've and I couldn've objected. So all custody rights were taken from him." "What about her mother?" "Their mother dropped any rights she had to both Steven and Kristin over 3 years ago. THey divorced 3 years ago, she just showed up so the kids wouldn't know it." "That's horrible of them!" "Yeah. What are we going to do? If she becomes a warden of the state then they can take her out, to and it won't help her. Scott said she's been having a lot of nightmares and still shuts down sometimes." "At least she doesn't cut herself," Sophie pointed out. "We don't know that. I think she has a few times because she gets marks on her arms all the time."  
  
They were silent for a few minutes. "I want to adopt her." Peter said suddenly. "What?" Sophie cried. She had been thinking the same thing but she didn't think Peter would go along with it at all. "I think it'd be good for her. She doesn't know any other relatives, if she gets taken out of the school she'll be put in with more strangers. With us she wouldn't have to worry about trust or anything." He said. Sophie smiled largely. "Yeah, I think you're right." "So...we have a daughter? If they let us?" Peter asked, grinning ear-to-ear. "Yes. We have a daughter," She said and her and Peter hugged tightly.  
  
Soon, Scott and Kristin appeared. "Sit down. After I get finished talking to you 2 we have to talk to just Kristin." Peter said grinning. "Okay, he's in a good mood, keep it that way," Scott whispered to her. 


	16. Kristin Scarbrow (Last Chapter)

Chaper Sixteen  
  
"So..uh...what did you need?" Kristin asked nervously. "It's about your little police record that you two...well Scott anyways...have gathered since you left." "Oh really? I thought we'd talk about changing the lunch menu tomorrow, I prefer piz-" Kristin started. Peter bit back a grin but gave her a stern Look. "I realize that the first thing, the fight with the boy, you were just trying to protect yourself and Kristin, but getting into a fight with him could've caused him to pull a gun or knife out." "Peter, I have had this talk with my wonderful father." Scott muttered and ran his hand through his hair. "Yes I'm aware of that. What was the speeding ticket?" "We were suppose to be home by 4 and we were at a creek and really late and so I sped up a little bit. It was just ten above the max!" Scott protested. Kristin remained silent.  
  
"Whatever, Scott. The point is that type of your stuff really effects how you do in your life. People will see you two's record and think you are hoodlums." "But we aren't. We have reasons for whatever did!" Scott said. "Scott, don't get mad, I'm just telling you, okay? I understand you both have had hard lives and I'd do anything to give you better ones, but I can't. So just remember that, okay? Scott, you can go." Peter said. "Thanks Peter and Soph." He said and walked out.  
  
"Okay, what'd I do?" Kristin muttered. "What?" "Last time I was here I had gotten into a fight. I've never been called in except if I've done something bad or you wanted to talk to me." "Well, there ya go. It's about your dad. I told what you told me." Peter started, "What? How could you? You promised!" She cried, ready to run out. Peter grabbed her arm before she got out. "Did you want him to take you?" He asked softly. "no." "That's what he would've done." "He's gonna kill me!" "No..he won't. But, until someone adopts you you are a ward of the court-your dad has no legal custody rights of you right now. Your mother has had no rights over you or your brother in 3 years. You know no other family members. Your Uncle Martin can't take you."  
  
"So basically it comes down to the samething? I get cheated out of life because of my father?" She demanded. "No...if you want to, I have 2 parents who really want to adopt you." He said and bit back a smile. "Who?" Kristin asked suspiciously. "Well you know them pretty well." "Would you just tell me?" She demanded. "Well...me and Sophie, if that's alright with you?" "Alright? Of course! Are you kidding?" She cried. Peter grinned and shook his head and Sophie came up next to him. "So how about it?" She asked. "Yeah! Thank you so much!" She said and hugged Peter tightly and Sophie joined in. They broke away from the embrace. "So my name is Kristin Scarbrow?" She asked. "You don'thave to change your name. Only if you want to." Peter assured her. "So it's Kristin Scarbrow!" She exclaimed. "Right." "I"ve got to go tell Scott! Thanks...mom and dad!" She said and hugged them again. She ran off.  
  
"I think she took it very well," Sophie said and Peter laughed. "Well...we've got a lot to learn. We have a 12-year-old daughter!" Peter said and they hugged and he kissed her.  
  
  
  
***///***///***///  
  
So...that was it. Did you like it? I'm satisfied with the ending. I'm starting my next HG story tonight (I hope) and hopefully will have a chapter or 2 or 3 up tonight!  
  
Don't forget to review! 


End file.
